theunitedgamersfandomcom-20200216-history
Shadow Origins: Goldvanius
The story of a young man with an extremely dark past whose journey takes him on a path that leads to the Dark Side. Note: Still in Draft Stage Characters Introduced in Chapter 1 *Goldvanius, Falsely known as Avix Zedaya *The Rogue Republic Troopers: Chiller, Griller, Thriller, and Spiller. *Goldvanius' family, two sisters and his parents. Introduced in Chapter 2 *Baz *Berek *Arkal (Mentioned) *Albert *Unnamed Blonde Woman *Smuggler leader Introduced in Chapter 3 * ''Chapter 1: An Eye for a Life'' In the distant systems of the galaxy lied a hot, desert-like but decently-grasslanded planet known as Aargonar. The population was moderately small, and it was normally left alone by the Republic and the rising Sith Empire. A planet in poverty, Aargonar was populated mostly by two of either types of inhabitants - farmers, or hunters. Occasionally some smugglers, bandits, pirates, or even Republic troopers made their way onto the hot muggy planet, but rarely. Its mountains were treacherous, its history unknown and undiscovered and most of its people didn't want to be there. However, the low-profile, out-of-the-way planet did make for a getaway for criminals and those who were on the run. Several cantinas and small stores were scattered around towns, and most locals lived a houses that were a short distance away from the towns to avoid getting caught up in the madness. One of these houses was owned by a family of force-sensitive Zabrak farmers. As strong with the force they may be, none of them knew of their great ability because their ancestors were lazy and failed to tell their offspring of their power. Their family was formerly known for mining massive amounts of gold, and thus it was a well-known family tradition to name every other male born in the family after that feat. Though the gold-mining had stopped years ago, their youngest-born male was named Goldvanius when he was born in 3595. He had two older sisters, and their family lived in peace for many years. They had no idea the darkness their family would fall into in the coming years. Not even the wisest force-masters could predict what would happen next. In 3606, with Goldvanius at the age of 11, the family was peacefully waking up as the second sun was rising. Goldvanius' father was treating himself to a beverage when there was a bang on the door. Being a poor family, they didn't have the credits for an automatically operating door. Goldvanius' father walked over to open it when it was kicked down by a large man wearing lots of armor. Suddenly, a dozen Republic Troopers stormed into the building, and before anyone could react, the leader loaded his blaster cannon and blasted several holes in Goldvanius' father's chest. The sisters screamed as two troopers launched rockets into the house that exploded in large bursts of flames. Goldvanius ran to closet room and hid under a small table, watching in horror as the squadron of troopers ransacked his home and slaughtered his family. His eyes widened as a trooper grabbed one of his sisters, shoved her into a wall and used a single blaster pistol to shoot her in the head. All the troopers simultaneously began blasted the entire house with their handcannons, blasting the remains of the family everywhere. The troopers ceased fire and exchanged looks. "It's a shame, do you even think they knew they were force-sensitive?" one of them asked. "It doesn't matter. Don't get soft, Chiller, any of these could have progressed to become Sith. This is the only way to redeem ourselves to the Republic." The trooper that seemed to be the leader replied. A trooper with a blaster rifle began checking the small areas of the house to make sure no one survived. When it came to the closet Goldvanius was hiding in, the trooper paused for a moment. He saw the small Zabrak quivering in fear. He hesitated, "Anything over there, Lieutenant?" the leader asked. "Don't think so.. just give me a second." The trooper responded. He then whispered to the boy, "I don't want to have to do this. Let me just make it quick... and painless." The trooper aimed his gun at the small boy, and out of an instinctive reaction, Goldvanius turned his head away and held his hands out toward the trooper. Little did he know, he had so much fear in him that he triggered his powers to latch onto the trooper in an attempt at defending himself. The trooper began moving around as if he felt something. Once the boy realized what he was doing, he channeled his muscles to launch forward a current of energy at the trooper, and somehow he was able to grasp onto his eyeball using the telekinetic force. Goldvanius clenched his teeth and was somehow able to rip the trooper's eyeball from his body. it broke through the eye-shade in the trooper's helmet and landed neatly into the boy's hand, splattering blood all over his arm. Goldvanius was shocked. The trooper stagged back, screaming and moving around rapidly. The troopers attempted to aid their comrade but he was moving around like crazy. Goldvanius took this opportunity to run through the flaming wreckage and escape through what was left of the back door of their home. Crying, the 11-year old zabrak boy ran for his life, leaving behind the flaming household where his family's corpses lied motionless and dis-proportioned. A half-mile away was a town Goldvanius knew about, and so that is where he went after he traveled through the rough terrian of the planet Aargonar. He arrived at the small grouping of settlements known as Toramas and was greeted by a green Twi'lek man with ragged clothes. This innocent man, not knowing at all what he was about to deal with... or who exactly he was about to help. ''Chapter 2: Six Years in Poverty'' After fleeing from the burning wreckage of his home, Goldvanius found refuge in the town of Toramas. Found by a 63-year-old Twi'lek named Baz, Goldvanius was able to avoid any wrong-doers in the town and stay safe. "Let's get you some proper clothing." Baz said as he invited Goldvanius to his home in the downtown area. He gave the boy a torn shirt, but it'd have to do for now. "What's your name?" Goldvanius wanted to put what had just happened behind him, he didn't want to think about it. He hesitated, looked away, and thought of a name. "My name's.." he paused, "Avix. Avix Zedaya." "What happened to you? Where is your family?" The Twi'lek only wanted a bit of information. "Murdered... they're all dead." Goldvanius, or 'Avix' replied as he failed to prevent tears from dropping from his face. "I'm terribly sorry to hear that. Tell you what... I am going to care for you from now on, Avix." Baz said calmly. The young boy hesitated, but decided to trust this man who had offered him kindness. Baz's home was a small tent-like structure that had a hammock and a bed. It wasn't much, but it was enough to live in. Avix learned the way of the locals, which mostly consisted of hunting. There was a lot of wildlife on Aargonar, and most locals made their livings off of selling meats. Avix's parents, however, were farmers, and he knew nothing of hunting. Baz taught him to fish the ponds for small creatures using a spear, and after a month of training Avix was already very talented at it, having extraordinary reflexes. It was two months before Baz finally asked the question. The question 'Avix' had been hoping not to answer. "Avix, it's been over two months since I took you in." "Yes it has.." "I must ask you this, and you know it." He sighed, "Avix, I am a very gentle man. And I hope you know... I am just curious about this, but... what happened to your family?" "I'd prefer not to say.." he pleaded. "Avix, like I said, I am a gentle man. But if you tell me who murdered your parents... I can talk to people who can stop them from ever doing it again." "NO! I won't! You'll go after them! And they'll kill you!" Avix proclaimed before running off into the woods. Baz just sighed. The young boy returned an hour later with five fish and apologized for running off, but told Baz he would not tell him who murdered his parents. They went about their lives, hunting and surviving in the harsh environment. 2 years later, 3608, at the age of 13, Goldvanius, aka "Avix" was employed as a worker at a cantina. He cooked, served others food, and helped with general cleaning. He was paid very little credits, and to compensate for the lack of income he received from that job, he hunted on the side as well. However, he was grateful for his job. It was only secured due to Baz being the manager's friend. And through these two methods of earning credits, Avix earned enough to pay for food and also upgrade the small shelter he and Baz lived in. One day he was on his way to work when he was approached by a blonde woman screaming and running toward him while being chased by an angry man with a mustache and a large spear which he was pointing at her. "HEEEELP!!!! ALBY'S GONE ROGUE! HELP MEE!" she screamed as she ran toward him, "YOU CHEATED ON ME, YOU BITCH! GET BACK HERE, I'LL KILL YA!" The man said as he chased her. "PLEASE SIR, PLEASE HELP!" she collapsed and fell in front of Avix, who simply watched as she slowly regained her footing. He replied, "I don't give a womprat's ass." Avix didn't care. The man chasing her eventually caught up to her, and impaled her straight through the head with his spear. "Hey, thanks. If you ever see a man named Jaglok, give me a holler! I'll kill 'em!" This 'Alby' mentioned before running off into the distance. Goldvanius proceeded to work that day as if nothing had happened. A year later, (3609) Goldvanius woke to a sound he had never heard before. It was something incredible, something he'd only read about before - rain. He walked outside of his tent and ran towards town, his mouth wide open in shock as he witnessed this phenomenon. Water drenched the entire area, the townsfolk stood outside of their homes in awe. Baz crossed his arms and smiled. "I haven't seen this in nineteen years... that was the day he showed himself." Baz said "Who?" Asked Avix. "The Mystic." "What mystic?" Avix was intrigued. "His name is Arkal. He's a Shaman who lives in the wilderness. The last time it rained, he appeared in the town and defended us from a great evil." "What evil? Avix asked "The war." Baz replied sternly. Avix decided to end the topic there and ran out into the rain, enjoying something he'd never felt before. This shift in weather caused a massive change in the town's system. Wildlife became temporarily inactive, fish scattered and some hunters weren't supplied for rainy days. It rained for two days straight, until finally it stopped, and the sulking suns returned to warm the planet. Two years later when Goldvanius was 16, he and Baz were eating at the cantina when bandits stormed into the building. They began firing blasters, demanding credits and threating the manager, Berek. Berek was a large human who was overweight and was probably the greasiest thing Avix will ever see on his journey aside from a hutt. "What do you want, scumbags?" He said scruffily. "We want it all, nerf-herduh!" the smuggler said loudly. Baz stood up to defend the cantina, "Please, don't hurt anyone. We can work this out peacefully, w-" Baz began before being cut off. "Ha! You're a squiggly little weaklin, aren't ye?" He responded. "How about this... you give me all your credits.. and I shoot ya!" The smuggler said as he pulled a sidearm and blasted Baz in the chest. He immediately fell over as he began to die. Avix was in shock. "BASTARDS!" Berek proclaimed before pulling a large pistol himself and shooting down one of the smugglers. A fight broke out, and in the midst of the conflict, Goldvanius tackled the man who shot Baz. He began punching the bandit, but one of the man's allies pulled Avix up and threw him aside before pulling a knife to him. Avix, strangely recognized this man. "You.. you let me kill that bitch who cheated on me.. yeahh, you didn't help her. And for that, I won't kill ya now. But if you cross us again, I'll be forced to put a blade in your skull." The man Avix remembered as 'Alby' replied. "No, Albert. He assaulted me, he dies." The bandit leader pulled a gun and pointed it at Avix. "No, I owe 'em a favor, he could've easily prevented me from killing that bitch." Albert replied. "Not happening... now I wish I would've caused you a slight inconvenience. NOBODY hurts my friends!" Avix lost his temper and charged at Albert, and before he could react, Avix used the horns on his head to stab Albert in the chest before stealing his blade and impaling him in the throat. The smuggler leader then grabbed his pistol and aimed it at Goldvanius, preparing to fire. However, Berek was able to unexpectedly fire a shot and blast the leader in the back of the head before he could do so. The man's body fell on Goldvanius, who stumbled over quickly. The two remaining bandits fled the cantina. Avix buried Baz and took his home for himself, slowly moving into a depression without any companionship whatsoever. Alone, saddened, and poor, Goldvanius, taking the name of Avix, slowly bottled up his emotions. ''Chapter 3: Enough'' To Be Added Category:SWTOR Fiction Category:Shadow Origins Category:SWTOR